


Afterglow

by letsgetweird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetweird/pseuds/letsgetweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cheesy drabble about panties and laughter and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr, thedreamllama

Castiel sat cross-legged in bed, his back resting against the wooden headboard and his eyes intent on the television screen. Dean’s eyes raked across his bare torso, taking in the beautifully tattered landscape of his angel’s skin, the Enochian tattoo on his side, the many battle wounds. Despite just having had a bunker-shattering orgasm, his body gave a weak attempt at arousal.

Until his eyes drifted lower, to the lacy, powder-blue panties Cas sported. They had seem so goddamned sexy before, and they were still sexy, but something about the sight tickled Dean. It started out as silent giggle, his body faintly shaking the bed with it. Cas gave him a brief, slightly-annoyed glance, then turned his attention back to the movie. But Dean wasn’t done, soon the giggle bubbled up in to full blown hysteria, and the silence of his laughter was broken by an unattractive hiss and transformed into full blown cackling.

“What is wrong with you?” Cas asked, the movie forgotten. He was trying to look irritated, but the corners of his lips were battling him on that front, tugging up in amusement.

“You’re…” Dean gasped out, not even trying to reign in the seemingly unprompted laughter racking his body. “You’re a fucking seraph!” he finally said, wiping the tears that had sprung up in his eyes.

“Yes…” Castiel said slowly, looking more confused than amused now. “You’ve never found this phenomenon humorous before.”

“It’s just,” Dean laughed. He was starting to get himself a bit under control now, though not entirely. “You’re this creature made out of light and heavenly wrath and lion heads, and you’re sitting in my bed… wearing blue panties and watching The Lion King!” 

The laughter took control of him again.

Castiel stared.

Finally Dean calmed down, ending his bought of mania with a loud sigh. Castiel was silent as Dean caught his breath. Eventually Dean felt himself drifting off to sleep.

“You said you liked these panties,” Cas said softly, and not without a hint of dejection. Dean was awake immediately.

“I do!” he said, pulling Cas down into a horizontal position and snuggling against the base of his neck. “God, I do. It’s just, my life is weird.”

“Your life has always been weird, Dean.” 

“Yeah, true,” Dean agreed. “But, I don’t know. You’re something else, Cas. Even after all this time, sometimes I can’t believe you’re even real. And the fact you stay here and want to put up with me and my fucked up shit? Man, it’s just nuts.” 

“I very much like your ‘fucked up shit,’ if you’re referring to the panties,” Castiel replied, his voice and gone all soft and his eyes doe-like. It made Dean’s chest fuzzy.

“You’re something else, Cas,” Dean repeated.

Cas hummed softly and Dean felt himself start to drift again, content in the warm cocoon of man and angel and bedsheets. The “l love you” stuck to his tongue like peanut butter, and like he always did, Dean just swallowed it down and kept it inside himself.

“I love you, too,” Castiel whispered softly, because he already knew.


End file.
